Dark Desires: an Old Republic Story
by Psychopithicus
Summary: The years following the Treaty of Coruscant saw the formation of a fragile peace between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. But when a rogue force threatens to submerge the galaxy in blood once again, the hand of a young rag-tag group is forced.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are: a fanfiction set a little before the events of TOR.**

**This story exists for the purpose of providing some backstory for the characters I created for TOR...of which there are plenty. This isn't going to be a long story, but I think it serves its purpose.**

**Without any more further ado, let's dive in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any names of planets and other characters are owned by LucasArts and Bioware.**

**Dark Desires: an Old Republic Story**

Chapter 1:

The clash of training sabers echoed through the temple as a Padawan dueled her master. The smooth ground of Dantooine's abandoned Jedi Temple served as the perfect training ground for young Jedi. Robes swirled as bodies turned, blocking and parrying every aggressive blow. The Jedi only fought when the need arose, and then when it was absolutely necessary. No Jedi followed the path of the light more reverently than Padawan Shalanna Zolus.

Shalanna blocked another strike from her Master, just before countering with a burst of Force energy fired from her palm. The impact sent her master tumbling back, though he quickly rose to his feet. Rather than return to battle, however, the Jedi Master simply placed his training saber upon his back.

"That will do for today, Padawan," said the Master.

"Very well, Master Zeeloss," Shalanna replied, replacing her own training saber and wiping sweat from her blonde hair. Having tied her hair into two buns on each side, this was a simple task.

"Now, I must go speak with the Council," said Zeeloss, smoothing his own grey hair. "You have done well today, Shalanna. You will make a fine Jedi when your training is complete."

"Thank you, Master," Shalanna said graciously, bowing out of respect.

Zeeloss returned her bow, and then left to attend to other matters. After he left, Shalanna knelt down to the floor, closing her eyes as she cleared her mind. Her body then felt as if it were nothing, instead flowing among all the life energy in the galaxy.

Until a new presence arrived.

"Greetings, Telonus," Shalanna said, opening her eyes and standing as she turned to face her fellow Padawan.

"I prefer to be called 'Bindo', Shalanna," sighed the newcomer, putting a hand to the blindfold that covered his eyes—or rather, his eye sockets.

"Why?" Shalanna asked, genuinely confused. "Mere weeks ago you had gone by your true name. Why would you take the name of a Jedi from three hundred years ago?"

"Because he shared the values of my people," Bindo answered. "Miraluka such as I don't believe in the light or the dark. We only see the Force, and the choices made by the beings through which it flows. Jolee Bindo refused to believe in the labels placed upon those who follow certain teachings. He was a rarity amongst your kind, and I feel that he is the only of your kind who I can truly connect with."

"But, Telonus," Shalanna said, unaware that Bindo would have rolled his eyes if he had any, "Jolee Bindo broke the Jedi Code. He took an apprentice, even though he was only a Padawan himself. On top of that, he married, when it is clearly outlined in the Code that attachment is forbidden."

"There are exceptions," Bindo countered. "Species with low birth rates are allowed to marry, even if they're on the Jedi Council itself."

"That is an entirely different scenario," Shalanna said.

"Perhaps," Bindo nodded. "Nonetheless, I will not sacrifice the principles of my brothers and sisters for the radically different ways of the Jedi."

"But, how will you avoid falling to the dark side?" Shalanna protested.

"As I have said, Miraluka do not believe in good or evil," Bindo said. "Thus, I have little need of that sort of guidance."

"But—" Shalanna began.

"Enough, Shalanna," Bindo interrupted. "I won't change my views. That is my choice. You have made your choice. Please refrain from forcing your opinions upon others who have different ones."

And with that, Bindo left, leaving the still-confused Shalanna to continue her meditation alone. Unfortunately, her willingness to do so had faded completely.

* * *

><p>Many light-years away, a dark gloved hand glided across a glass tank. Floating inside the tank was a member of the crimson-skinned species often dubbed "Sith Purebloods", descended from the original inhabitants of the Sith planet Korriban. The dark hand belonged to a hooded figure in black robes, his face obscured by a metallic mask. Beside him was another Sith Pureblood, this one rather heavyset and covered in spiky armor of a dark green shade.<p>

"Do you know the tales, Kiriad?" asked the hooded man. "The tales of Revan?"

Kiriad, the armored Sith Pureblood, merely shook his head, knowing full well his master would be able to determine his response.

"Revan was a powerful Jedi," the hooded man explained. "He and his friend Alek Squinquargesimus—later known as Darth Malak—disobeyed the foolish Jedi Council and fought in the Mandalorian Wars, their assistance allowing the Republic to best the Mandalorians. Afterwards, they encountered the Sith Emperor on Dromund Kaas, who persuaded them to seek out an ancient weapon…the Star Forge."

Kiriad nodded in understanding. He knew of the Star Forge: a powerful space station constructed by the ancient race called "the Rakata", and designed to produce entire fleets of ships in mere moments—even with minimal resources. But it was more than a space station, for it somehow fed upon the energy of the Dark Side, and only the most strong-willed beings could possibly resist its influence. Revan and Malak, Kiriad knew, were two such beings.

"Upon discovering the power of the Star Forge, however, Revan and Malak betrayed the Emperor," Kiriad's master explained. "The rest, as they say, is history."

Again, Kiriad nodded. Revan and Malak utilized the Star Forge to produce an army capable of conquering the galaxy, but Malak eventually turned on his master and fired upon Revan's flagship. The Dark Lord was saved, however, by a Jedi named Bastila Shan. After having his memories rewritten—remembering himself as a loyal soldier of the Republic, and eventually a Jedi once more—Revan embarked on a quest for redemption, defeating Malak and saving the galaxy. His later fate, however, was entirely unknown.

"Do you know why I brought up Revan and his history?" the hooded figure asked.

This time, Kiriad shook his head.

"Revan was one of the most powerful Force-users in history," the figure explained. "As a Sith, he and Malak came within mere inches of conquering the entire galaxy. When the Jedi reclaimed Revan as one of their own, he was capable of ending Malak's reign in a matter of weeks—whereas it would have taken months, or even years, for any other Jedi to do so."

Kiriad looked at the Sith Pureblood in the tank as he began to understand.

"With _this_," the figure continued, "it will be as if Revan himself was on the front lines of battle once more. _This_ will be the harbinger of our conquest…"

He stepped back, gazing upon the being within the tank.

"_This_…is Project Blacknova," finished the figure, raising a hand to indicate the tank-bound Sith Pureblood.

Kiriad looked upon the mysterious Project Blacknova, wondering why it had such importance. Wonder…and also pity. What life would his fellow Sith Pureblood come to know? The life of a weapon…or a wielder?

A blue-skinned Chiss entered, crimson eyes glowing darkly. His light armor seemed to almost blend into the metal around him. In a distinguished tone, the Chiss began to speak.

"The bounty hunters have arrived, Lord Metarrid," the Chiss said.

"Good," said the hooded Metarrid. "Introduce them to their new task…and kill as many as you need to ensure their loyalty."

"Yes, my Lord," the Chiss bowed and left.

Kiriad looked to his master, who already knew the question the former would pose.

"I know," Metarrid said simply. The hooded man left, and after a brief glance at Project Blacknova, Kiriad left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters seen here. Everything else belongs to Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 2:

In the bowels of Metarrid's space station, numerous mercenaries and hunters gathered. Most were young and inexperienced hunters, lured with the promise of wealth and glory. Others accepted offers of the carnage they could wreak upon those who interfered. Some, however, simply had nothing better to do.

Braden was one in the final category.

An experienced bounty hunter, Braden sought the wealth brought by such a profession. Due to the Treaty of Coruscant—a document that essentially allowed the severely-weakened Republic to be placed almost entirely under the thumb of the Sith Empire—very few bounties existed, and none of them were of Braden's caliber. The job Metarrid's agent offered him seemed interesting enough, but that was essentially the only reason that Braden was there.

"Your attention, please," a distinguished voice called.

Braden looked up and saw the Chiss that had approached him for this job. The blue-skinned humanoid stood upon a balcony, one tall enough for the Chiss to see every single one of the dozens of hunters who had been contracted. Braden crossed his arms, awaiting the Chiss's inevitable speech.

"Greetings to you all," the Chiss began. "You have been selected to work for this station for a variety of reasons. Some of you are the best in your profession. Others are relative newcomers, looking for a head start. Regardless, I hired each and every one of you to protect this station, a job you can do easily."

Some murmurs shifted amongst the crowd. This, Braden assumed, was the boredom from knowing that a job was little more than "guard duty".

"Rest assured," the Chiss continued, "you all will be compensated for your services. Each of you has a different price, and no matter how high that price is, it will be paid in full."

The murmurs of discontent were replaced with grunts of satisfaction. Braden now regarded the Chiss with suspicion. How had he the resources to pay at least twenty hunters in full?

"Now, on to business," the Chiss continued. "I am Vam'uikann'erecash, but many have simply called me Muikann. I will be your superior officer. I will provide you with a task, and you will carry it out."

"You calling the shots here?" some hunter asked.

"No," Muikann answered. "But the man who is should be arriving…now."

Metarrid entered, shrouded in his robes, while Kiriad followed shortly behind.

"This is my superior," said Muikann, "a Sith Lord by the name of Metarrid Leykott. The other you see is his apprentice, Kiriad."

"A Sith Lord?" a different hunter cried. "I didn't sign on for that!"

It happened in a flash. The objecting hunter was dead in an instant, a burning hole in the center of his forehead. Muikann had his rifle replaced on his back in seconds.

"Any other objections?" he asked.

This time, no one spoke. Even Braden did not dare to defy his new master.

"Good," said Muikann. "You are dismissed."

Muikann left. Metarrid looked over the bounty hunters for a moment, then followed. As always, Kiriad followed Metarrid as well.

"Great," Braden muttered. "What did I sign up for?"

"I don't know," a younger voice responded. "You might have signed up for credits. I know I did."

Braden turned and glared at the smart-aleck new individual. His new acquaintance appeared to be a skinny young human man in his early twenties, with long brown hair. Unlike Braden, this new hunter wore no armor whatsoever, instead wearing simple clothing with one blaster pistol holstered on his hip.

"I didn't ask you," Braden said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Name's Kryvokk," the newcomer replied. "I'm kind of new to the business, but I'm learning to manage. Braden, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Braden said, crossing his arms again. "What do you want?"

"To make a statement," Kryvokk said. "I really don't care how much of a big shot you are…get in my way and you'll end up worse than that guy who freaked out over working for a Sith Lord."

"Might be biting off more than you can chew, kid," Braden said. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-five, twenty-six," Kryvokk shrugged. "Stopped keeping track after I left Coruscant...in other words, a long time ago."

"Huh," Braden grunted. "What did you take this job for?"

"Standard stuff," Kryvokk said. "Credits, making a name for myself…the usual."

"Then I'm not wasting my time with you," Braden grunted as he brushed past Kryvokk. The younger bounty hunter glared at Braden as he left. Kryvokk held up his pistol.

"Looks like I'm on my own," Kryvokk smirked. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>The regions of space were cold, to say the least. The endless vacuum often left those who experienced it with a sense of awe, particularly if their experience with space was their first. Some, however, cared nothing for the wonders of space. They only wished to accomplish their mission.<p>

A human woman with short blonde hair was one of them. The woman stared out the window, remembering days past. Her eyes misted over as she remembered the day her family's colony was attacked…the Empire left nothing alive, save her. She had lost her entire family; she saw her father and mother die, and her younger sister vanishing in an explosion. Now, years later, she sought justice.

The small ship the woman piloted consisted entirely of herself and a small amount of supplies. She had been living on the lamb ever since the destruction of her home colony, unable to stand for the Imperial domination of the galaxy. Therefore, she sought a place to stay, and saw a potential home on her map.

Dantooine. The woman smiled. It was perfect. Dantooine was a rural world with nothing but farmers and settlers. As far as she knew, the Sith lost interest in Dantooine centuries ago. No one would suspect a militia to form here, least of all one that would bring justice to all those wronged by the Empire.

The woman turned her ship towards Dantooine and entered its atmosphere. Eventually, she landed at a sight she had never suspected: the ruins of a Jedi Temple. The woman stepped out of the ship, looking around for a moment. She may need to change plans.

"Pardon me, miss," a voice said, and the woman turned to see a grey-haired man and a blonde girl approach her, both wearing robes. "What might you be doing here on Dantooine?"

"Nothing special," the woman said. "Just looking to set up shop here."

"A merchant?" the man said. "I doubt you will find much opportunity to sell here."

"I just like the peace and quiet," the woman countered, doing her best to hide her true intentions.

"Understandable, given the current state of the galaxy," the grey-haired man nodded. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Samarin," the woman said. "Samarin Zolus."

The younger girl looked confused, blinking for a moment.

"Excuse me, but…did you say your name was Samarin _Zolus_?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I did," Samarin answered. "Why?"

"Well…my name is Shalanna Zolus," the girl said.

Samarin's eyes widened as the world stopped around her.

Shalanna was the name of her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Small notice: the next couple of chapters (including this one) are going to be fairly short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this fic. Any names of planets or other characters belong to Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 3:

"Shalanna?" Samarin gasped. "That…that was my little sister's name. I…I thought she died."

"What do you mean?" Shalanna asked.

"You don't remember?" Samarin said. "When you were little, our family's settlement was attacked by Imperial forces…I thought I'd lost you."

She moved to hug her newly-rediscovered sister, but the older man stopped her.

"I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave," the man said.

"What?" Samarin sputtered. "Who are you to tell me when I should leave?"

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners," the man said. "I am Ovan Zeeloss, a Jedi Master. I am training your sister in the way of the Jedi."

"All right, so why should I leave?" Samarin demanded. "I just reunited with my long-lost sister, and you expect me to just abandon her to the kath hounds again?"

"The Jedi are forbidden to have any form of attachment," Shalanna explained, "including family. The emotions brought by these attachments are the path to the Dark Side, to the Sith."

"You've got to be kidding!" Samarin cried. "So you just cut your family out of your life? Even if they worry about you? Even if they care about you?"

"_Especially_ if they care about me," Shalanna replied. "Samarin…please go."

Samarin stared for a moment, jaw agape, before she threw her hands into the air.

"Fine!" she snapped, turning back to her ship. "Go ahead and become a mighty Jedi Knight without any family or friends! See if I care"

She prepared to enter her ship, but just as she was about to do so, she stopped. Samarin turned back to her sister.

"I thought Jedi protected the galaxy, but it looks like they have to give up their hearts to do it," Samarin spat. "I've known droids with more of a soul than you people."

Samarin entered her ship, and Shalanna lowered her head.

"I know this must be hard," Zeeloss told his apprentice, "but you did what you had to. You did the right thing."

Shalanna heard nothing of her master's words. All she did was mumble to herself.

"There is no emotion…there is peace," Shalanna muttered.

"Yes, Shalanna," Zeeloss nodded. "This is the way of the Jedi. You have learned your studies well. Come, let us return to training."

Samarin, however, was less pleased at her sister's devotion. She sat in the pilot seat and sighed, holding her head in her hand. After so many years, after missing so many birthdays and so many rites of passage…her little sister had completely rejected her. Not out of anger, not out of resentment…but out of her devotion to a ludicrous rule.

"I hope you aren't generalizing the behavior of one Jedi to the entire Order," a voice said.

Samarin spun around to find none other than Telonus "Bindo" Raykon standing in her ship.

"What do you want, Jedi?" Samarin spat.

"I only want to ask you a question," Bindo said. "Judging by your history, and your temperament, I'd say your goal is to challenge the Empire."

"What's it to you?" Samarin snapped. "What have you Jedi been doing for the Republic lately?"

"As it stands, the majority of the order refuses to return to Coruscant until the Republic invites them back," Bindo replied. "I don't agree with that decision."

"Is that so?" Samarin said, making no effort to guise her tone of disbelief.

Bindo merely nodded.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Samarin asked snidely.

"I'm going to help you obtain the justice you deserve," Bindo proposed.

"Seriously?" Samarin snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not," Bindo said, "I don't share many of the Jedi philosophies. I believe in helping others and fighting the darkness of the Sith…but I do not believe that emotions are to be feared. After all, my people believe that good and evil are no more than labels. Why should I discard my Miralukan beliefs just because someone else wants me to believe something else?"

Samarin put a hand to her chin. Perhaps not all Jedi were complete fools. This one seemed to be the only one she could sympathize with in any sense of the word.

"Know where we can start?" Samarin asked.

"No," Bindo shook his head. "But I may know someone who does. He should be coming by Dantooine in a little while."

"So much for leaving," Samarin smirked.

* * *

><p>Metarrid Leykott knelt on the floor in front of the mysterious Project Blacknova, his hands in his lap and his head bowing. Beneath his metallic mask, Metarrid's eyes appeared to be in a daze, the Sith Lord himself apparently in a trance. This trance remained even as Muikann entered.<p>

"Sir?" Muikann ventured.

The Sith gave no acknowledgement that Muikann was heard, let alone a response.

"Lord Metarrid?" Muikann said, making another attempt at reaching his master.

For a moment, Metarrid remained frozen. Finally, his head rose, the rest of his body following soon after. The masked Sith Lord stood still facing his project, as if ignoring the Chiss behind him.

"What do you wish, Muikann?" Metarrid asked.

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask," Muikann said. "You spend hours at a time locked in here with this…thing. And you make no interactions with it. I was wondering what exactly you were doing."

Metarrid chuckled slightly.

"Then allow me to fill the holes created by your ignorance," the Sith Lord said, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Muikann. "The Force allows for those who wield it to perform many extraordinary deeds. For instance…I can connect my mind with another, even a dormant one such as that of Project Blacknova, and communicate via thought."

"And what exactly do you communicate to your…project?" Muikann asked.

"I am teaching him," Metarrid replied. "I tell Blacknova of strategy, tactics, command…how to use them to their fullest effect. I am also...programming him, I suppose the term would be. He shall be the lead general in a vast army. Beasts, like the terentateks and rancors, shall follow him, as shall a force of battle droids. No other sentient humanoids shall serve any part in this army, corrupting it with their own pitiful ambitions. No, this army…it alone will allow me the galactic domination that I seek."

He stopped directly in front of Muikann, now facing the Chiss.

"Is that the answer your superiors at Imperial Intelligence were hoping for?" he asked.

Underneath his mask, Metarrid smirked at the look of shock in Muikann's eyes. Despite this, the Chiss managed to keep a calm façade.

"What are you talking about?" Muikann asked.

"Do you take me for a fool, Muikann?" Metarrid chuckled. He then pointed his hand at Muikann, and a stream of lightning burst from the Sith Lord's fingertips. Muikann screamed in pain as the electricity pulsated and coursed through his body, falling to the floor. "I knew your true nature from the moment we met."

"M-master," Muikann begin, only to be interrupted by a condescending kick to the face.

"You can end your charade, Muikann," Metarrid said. "Or would you rather I end it for you?"

More Force Lightning erupted from Metarrid's hand, delivering more suffering and torture to the Chiss under his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any names of other characters and planets are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 4:

"You're telling me that your contact is a _smuggler_?" Samarin growled as she and Bindo waited outside a spaceport.

"Like I said, I don't believe in good or evil," Bindo said. "I only believe what I see in people."

"Fair enough," Samarin said. "Still, a smuggler? I'm not sure we can trust this guy."

"At least meet him before you make your judgment," Bindo said.

A large ship came down to land on Dantooine, a brown and grey freighter with a cockpit that appeared to be on the side of the ship. Once the ship landed, a male Mirialan emerged, sporting long dark hair and numerous tattoos on his face.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Samarin asked.

"Captain Jaxx Vorro, if you please," the Mirialan said with a slight bow. "So, are we doing business?"

"More or less," Bindo said, handing a small amount of chips to Jaxx. "The last time we met, you mentioned rumors of a Sith Lord performing experiments."

"I can now say that those rumors are true," Jaxx nodded. "That same Sith hired me to bring him supplies every now and again."

"What?" Samarin cried. "You're working for the Empire?"

"Hey, credits are credits," Jaxx shrugged. "The guy's got quite a fortune behind him."

Samarin nearly lunged forward with her fist, but Bindo held her back.

"What can you tell us about this Sith Lord?" Bindo said.

"Name's Metarrid Leykott," Jaxx explained. "He's set up shop around Yavin, supposedly cooking up this huge army of monsters or whatever. I don't know all the details, I just bring him some kolto and get paid."

"And where do you get this kolto?" Samarin asked, already unsure that she would like the answer.

"I buy it from the Selkath, by which I mean the fish people who are_ not_ from the undead crew of Selkath that formerly owned my ship," Jaxx answered. "That a crime, too?"

"It is if you take it from all the soldiers who need it more than some Sith Lord's sick experiments!" Samarin snapped.

"What is going on here?" asked Ovan Zeeloss as he and Shalanna approached. He then noticed Samarin. "Miss, I believe you were told to leave."

"Oh, I'm leaving, believe me," Samarin grunted before looking Jaxx straight in the eye. "Listen, flyboy…your next shipment of kolto is going to have an unexpected extra in it, understand?"

"Uh, no, not rea—" Jaxx began, but then realized the implications behind Samarin's words. The Mirialan smiled, sensing an opportunity. "Oh, you want to spend some special time with me, do you?"

Samarin glared, and was quite ready to punch the Mirialan in the jaw. She would have done so, however, had Bindo not intervened.

"Not alone," Bindo said. "I'll be accompanying her."

"Telonus, what are you talking about?" Shalanna asked. "Where are you intending to go?"

"My guess is that we're all going to go and beat on a Sith Lord who's all alone out around Yavin," Jaxx suggested with a shrug.

"Telonus, what are you thinking?" Shalanna said, now turning to Bindo.

"That I'm going to save innocent lives," Bindo countered. "I will not stand by while the Empire saps the life out of the galaxy."

"Glad someone's on my side," Samarin smirked.

"But the Treaty of Coruscant—" Shalanna began, but Bindo cut her off.

"—is practically null and void, seeing as the Empire frequently violates its own treaty," he said.

"But we must not stoop to the level of—" Shalanna attempted again, but this time her own master cut her off.

"Enough, Shalanna," Zeeloss said. "Telonus…would you and your new friends mind if I accompanied you?"

Shalanna's jaw dropped at this new development. Bindo put a hand to his chin in thought, while Jaxx and Samarin each simply raised an eyebrow.

"What? Master, this is—" Shalanna tried, but was once again cut off.

"I realize that this is a time of peace, Shalanna," Zeeloss said, "but Telonus is nonetheless correct. The Empire has had far too much influence in the affairs of the galaxy…besides, if this Sith Lord is as remote as described, it will make no difference what we do."

"We could use the assistance of a Jedi Knight in this matter," Bindo observed, "particularly if this Metarrid engages us."

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut, I'm okay, too," Samarin said.

"I would personally like to be paid for my services," Jaxx said, prompting everyone to stare at him for a moment. "What? I'm a smuggler, it's what I do. And I tend to charge extra if I'm in danger of getting skewered on a lightsaber."

Samarin shook her head, wishing that she could rely on someone else for her transportation. Zeeloss looked to his apprentice, noting the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Shalanna…you may stay, if you wish," Zeeloss said. "But this is something I must do."

"Master, I...I," Shalanna stuttered, eventually turning to the rest of the group. "What sort of experiments does this Sith Lord conduct?"

"Far as I can gather, stuff that isn't pretty to look at," Jaxx replied.

"If that is the case…then I will accompany you," Shalanna said. "No creature in this galaxy should suffer."

"Least we can agree on something," Samarin growled as Shalanna came to the ship. "Hey, smuggler…how are we going to get in?"

"You hide in the cargo hold," Jaxx answered. "Simple as that."

"I can already tell this plan is going to fail," Samarin sighed.

* * *

><p>Kiriad methodically stepped into the hangar of his master's space station, a strange object slung over his shoulder. Spying Jaxx's ship enter, Kiriad approached the ship as it landed, glaring darkly as Jaxx stepped out. The short-haired Sith Pureblood stared at the Mirialan with golden eyes, a frown between the two crimson tendrils dangling from his face, as a somewhat tense moment was exchanged between them.<p>

"Well, hello to you, too!" Jaxx said enthusiastically. "Wasn't expecting you, red boy. Where's Muikann?"

Kiriad responded by unceremoniously dropping the object on his shoulder in front of Jaxx. Upon closer inspection, the object was revealed to be the dead body of none other than Vam'uikann'erecash. Jaxx winced slightly at the sight of the corpse.

"Well, ask a stupid question," Jaxx said.

Kiriad made as if to enter Jaxx's ship, but the Mirialan intervened.

"Hey, keep your spiky boots off my ship, tentacle-face!" Jaxx snapped.

The Sith Pureblood glared at the Mirialan, the latter wishing that he was never born.

"Uh, look, I'm going to unload the kolto, okay?" Jaxx said. "I'll be right back."

Jaxx then dashed into the ship, heading straight to the cargo hold where his passengers waited. Samarin was leaning against a wall, Shalanna and her master sat on the floor in a meditative posture, and Bindo was pacing. All motion stopped and all eyes turned to the smuggler.

"Well?" Samarin said. The sound of metallic footsteps echoed behind Jaxx, signifying an uninvited visitor.

"We are officially screwed," Jaxx said.

"Figures," Samarin sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Bioware and Lucasarts.**

Chapter 5:

Kiriad entered the cargo hold, golden eyes surveying his opposition. Two human women, one with a rifle on her back and the other with a training saber. Three men: the Mirialan smuggler, a Miraluka with a training saber, and a human with a lightsaber. Only the Jedi, identified by his lightsaber, would pose any significant threat.

Samarin pulled her rifle off of her back and aimed at Kiriad's head. Zeeloss drew his lightsaber, igniting the sapphire blade as the hiss of a lightsaber's activation torched the air. Kiriad drew his lightsaber as well, his a crimson shade. Before any aggressive action could be taken, however, Jaxx stepped between the two factions.

"All right, slow down!" Jaxx cried. "No blowing holes in my ship!"

"Are you crazy, Vorro?" Samarin snapped. "We'll all die if we don't fight this monster!"

Jaxx ignored her as he approached Kiriad.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaxx said. "Listen, I kind of need my ship to be able to get out of here, and besides, if you guys all fight, the kolto all goes to waste, right?"

"Will you get out of my way so I can shoot that Sith?" Samarin said, cocking her rifle.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared!" Jaxx smiled.

"Cut the flirty chit-chat and stand aside, smuggler!" Samarin ordered.

"Hey, I'm trying to save your gorgeous butt, lady!" Jaxx retorted.

"Samarin, let him speak!" Shalanna said.

"And risk getting us all slaughtered like animals?" Samarin countered.

"He is only trying to negotiate," Shalanna explained. "Negotiation is the Jedi way."

"But he's not a Jedi, now is he?" Samarin said. "And neither am I."

Before she could fire her rifle, she found it yanked out of her hands by invisible forces. The rifle flew into Kiriad's waiting hand, where the Sith Pureblood crushed it without a word.

"Uh, sorry about the noise," said Jaxx. "Now, uh, where were we?"

More metallic footsteps. This time, it was not a Sith apprentice who stood in the doorway.

It was Metarrid Leykott himself.

"I believe you were negotiating the survival of yourself and your ship," suggested Metarrid.

"Are you Metarrid Leykott?" Zeeloss asked.

"Indeed," the Sith Lord nodded. "And I find it the wiser decision to take your quarrel out into the open. A freighter's cargo hold is hardly the ideal place for a battle. Shall we?"

The masked Sith Lord gestured with his hand down the hall, as if to say "after you". Kiriad took this opportunity to follow his master's advice, exiting the cargo hold and leaving the ship entirely. Ovan Zeeloss stared at the Sith Lord, Shalanna seeing something unprecedented in his eyes. Metarrid noticed it as well.

"Eager to confront me, are we?" Metarrid chuckled. "Then come, Master Jedi."

Metarrid left, with Zeeloss not far behind.

"Master, what are you doing?" Shalanna asked.

"We must all confront him," Zeeloss explained. "I sense great power from this Sith. He cannot be allowed to run free."

"Hey, as long as my ship stays safe, I don't care where you guys fight him," Jaxx said, heading back to the cockpit of his ship.

"Will you not fight with us, Jaxx?" Shalanna asked.

"Nope," Jaxx smirked. "Getting killed is a hobby that the Jedi and Sith have in common. I'd rather not join in on the fun."

"Coward," Samarin spat.

"Says the corpse to the survivor," Jaxx smirked before continuing on his trek to the cockpit.

"Smuggler?" Zeeloss said. "I said that we _all_ should go."

"Uh, just out of curiosity, do your ears actually work?" Jaxx asked.

"They do," Zeeloss said, "but I sense in you someone whose sense of justice cannot be tempered."

"I think you're talking more about her," Jaxx said, jabbing his thumb Samarin. "I'm just going to sit and watch."

"We need you as our ride out," Bindo said.

"Well," Jaxx smirked, "for a few more credits, I might be persuaded to change my mind. Or maybe I could get a little something from the lovely ladies over there," he added, looking over at Samarin and Shalanna.

Zeeloss sighed, and waved his hand.

"You want to help us," he said in a droning voice.

"Uh, no I don't. Not without some…what's the word? Incentive?" Jaxx said.

Zeeloss blinked, realizing that he had underestimated this smuggler. Shalanna, however, stared at her master in horror. That method of Force use, manipulating the mind of the weak-willed, was used more by Sith than Jedi. Indeed, most Jedi only used it only when necessary, and she doubted that the current situation called for such a disturbing tactic.

"I've got some incentive for you," Samarin said, slamming her fist into Jaxx's stomach. "Help us and you live."

"Oh…okay, fair enough," Jaxx groaned.

"Samarin, that was completely unnecessary," Shalanna admonished.

"Hey, he was being uncooperative," Samarin said. "Besides, even you have to admit he deserved that."

"Enough," Zeeloss said. "I doubt Metarrid will be feeling charitable for much longer. We must act now."

"You do know we're walking into a trap, right?" Samarin said.

"Of course," Zeeloss said as he led the group out of the ship. "He is a Sith."

The group exited Jaxx's ship to find a large crowd of bounty hunters, with Metarrid and Kiriad standing at the front, waiting for them.

"Oh, yeah," Samarin said. "He's a Sith."


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be the finale, but the story isn't over yet...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story (minus Braden and Mako). Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 6:

Metarrid smirked beneath his mask as the Jedi and his compatriots came into the open. Some of the bounty hunters behind him growled and laughed, ready for the kill. Other, more professional hunters simply tested their weapons, making sure they were ready for combat.

Shalanna and Bindo drew their training sabers, knowing that while they were not truly lightsabers, the cylindrical weapons would still serve well. Samarin cracked her knuckles, actually being brazen enough to risk a fist fight. Ovan Zeeloss simply scowled at his adversary, the Sith Lord.

"Welcome to the day of your end, Jedi," Metarrid said. "I knew that not all Jedi would be foolish enough to fully abide by the Treaty of Coruscant."

"The Treaty was your doing, Sith," Zeeloss said. "You used it to cripple the Republic and strengthen your Empire."

To this, Metarrid simply laughed.

"If I was aligned with the Empire, would there not be more Sith here besides myself and my apprentice?" Metarrid chuckled. "Would there not be a smaller number of bounty hunters, instead having ranks consisting entirely of Imperial troopers?"

"Eh, probably," Jaxx said, quickly pulling a pistol off his hip and firing several shots directly at Metarrid's head. The Sith however, drew a purple-bladed lightsaber and deflected the shots.

"Well aimed," Metarrid said. "Now let me show you the forces at my disposal."

He pointed his lightsaber forward, and the bounty hunters charged, flame-throwers blazing and missiles soaring. Zeeloss leapt into the air and sailed over a number of bounty hunters, avoiding a storm of blaster shots and barreling down on Metarrid himself. Drawing his blue-bladed lightsaber, Zeeloss brought down the blade, the renegade Sith clashing it against his own. Zeeloss jumped back just in time to avoid Kiriad's red blade, the Sith Pureblood glaring hard at his Jedi foe.

Meanwhile, Braden came toward Shalanna and Bindo, aiming his blaster.

"Wonder how those toy lightsabers deal with real blaster fire?" Braden asked of no one in particular before firing.

Despite being only training sabers, however, Shalanna and Bindo's blades deflected blaster fire just as well as their advanced counterparts. Braden's bolts glanced harmlessly off of the training blades, Shalanna using the Force to pull a large block out of the floor and fling it Braden. The experienced hunter was immediately struck down by the large object, creating a large dent in his armor.

"I'm getting too old for this," Braden grumbled.

Meanwhile, Jaxx shot several hunters dead in their tracks, each shot striking each hunter in the chest. Noticing Samarin struggling with her fists against an armored Rattataki hunter, he ran back into the ship.

"Your little friend just bolted," the Rattataki smirked, holding Samarin by the wrists. "Can't say I blame him."

"He's just a coward," Samarin spat. "I'm your real fight."

"Sure you are," the Rattataki chuckled as he punched Samarin to the floor. Just as he was about to shoot her, however, Jaxx's voice rang through the air.

"Samarin, catch!" the Mirialan cried, throwing a large rifle through the air. It landed in Samarin's hands, and the blonde human immediately blasted the Rattataki in the head with it.

"Thanks, smuggler!" Samarin called.

"Anytime, beautiful!" Jaxx called back, shooting another two bounty hunters.

Samarin rolled her eyes as she got up, firing her rifle into the crowd of hunters. Meanwhile, Zeeloss' blade clashed against two as he dueled Metarrid and Kiriad, holding his ground despite the advantage in numbers. Looking behind him to see his companions still fighting, he leapt over the two Sith and began to back away from the melee, using his lightsaber to deflect his two opponents' weapons, drawing them away from the battle and into the deeper parts of the space station.

Shalanna and Bindo worked in tandem to defeat the hunters that came their way. Bindo charged to an approaching hunter, striking down his foe with several well-aimed blade strikes. Shalanna continued to rely on the Force to fell her foes, deflecting any blaster bolts that came her way.

Braden slowly rose, having taken a moment to catch his breath. The Jedi could hit much harder than they used to, and he was no longer in his prime.

"Well, if it isn't the old man," came a cocky young voice, and Braden observed a grinning Kryvokk standing over him.

"What are you doing, talking to me?" Braden said.

"Just sayin' hi to the guy the Jedi took out with one shot," Kryvokk grinned. "Don't get your diaper in a bunch."

"Got some mouth on you, kid," Braden said.

"So I'm told," Kryvokk said. "Let me show you how it's done when it's not in 'your day'."

The young hunter, charged into the fray and actually shot a fellow hunter in the back just to get at the Jedi. Another shot later and Shalanna's training saber clattered to the floor as the Padawan clutched her hand. She looked and saw Kryvokk, grinning wickedly from ear to ear, aiming his blaster at her. Braden saw this and a small smile spread across his face. This kid really could back up his words.

"Ready to die, Jedi?" Kryvokk smiled. He fired several more shots, but Shalanna's blade sailed back into her hand via the Force, returning to defend its master against death.

Shalanna approached Kryvokk, saber at the ready, but just as she was about to strike the young hunter, he quickly brought a knee into her stomach. All the breath in Shalanna's lungs burst out of her mouth, accompanied by a cry of pain after Kryvokk struck her in the head with the butt of his blaster. Shalanna fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Aw, did I hurt the big bad Jedi?" Kryvokk smiled. "Let me make it worse for you."

He kicked her in the side, rolling her across the floor. She fell at the feet of another hunter, who simply shrugged and decided to take the opportunity fate had given him. Before he could do so, however, a blaster bolt struck him in the head, and his dead body fell to the floor. Shalanna looked to see Kryvokk's blaster smoking, as if having just fired a shot.

"Why…would you save me?" Shalanna weakly asked.

"'Cause I'm not done with you, yet," Kryvokk said as he stomped on Shalanna's stomach, prompting a pained groan. At this, however, Kryvokk simply smirked.

"Why do you derive…such pleasure from my pain?" Shalanna asked.

"You can ask your boss that when he gets back," Kryvokk said.

"My 'boss'? Do…do you mean my master? What are you talking about?" Shalanna asked.

Braden was also interested. Kryvokk was either extremely brave or downright insane. Either way, the reasons would most likely be revealed soon.

"I've met your 'master' before, when I was five," Kryvokk said, pointing the barrel of his blaster to Shalanna's head. "He wanted me to join his Jedi Order, but my parents said 'no'. I was too important to them. So he killed 'em."

"No!" Shalanna cried. "That can't be true!"

"I don't care what you think, Jedi," Kryvokk said. "You think I'm a loose cannon? You haven't seen anything yet."

A sudden blaster shot knocked Kryvokk's blaster out of his hand, and Jaxx Varro came running out of nowhere.

"Step away from the lady!" he cried, kicking Kryvokk aside and extending a hand to Shalanna. "You all right?"

"Y-yes…I am," Shalanna said, although Jedi training was not required to see that she was shaken. "Thank you, Jaxx."

"Anything for the ladies," Jaxx smirked. His smile quickly faded, however, when he saw Kryvokk retrieving his blaster. "Go help your sister, I'll take care of your new friend."

Shalanna nodded and fled, leaving Jaxx and Kryvokk to square off. The aspiring hunter growled as he got up, rage bubbling inside him. Jaxx glared as well, angry that someone would harm a woman in such a way. The two charged and quickly engaged in a short fist-fight, Jaxx winning by kicking Kryvokk's lower extremities. The human collapsed into a harmless heap, leaving the Mirialan the opportunity to provide assistance elsewhere.

"You all right, hunter?" Braden asked, coming to Kryvokk's aid. "That was a pretty dirty kick you just got dealt."

"I'll live," Kryvokk groaned. "When did I stop being 'kid'?"

"When you showed me what you're really made of," Braden smirked.

Meanwhile, Samarin was making good use of her new rifle, having already downed multiple bounty hunters with it. One hunter came close, but she promptly struck him in the face with the butt of her rifle. Another was about to gun her down, but Bindo suddenly came into the fray and defeated him with a small number of saber strikes. Jaxx shot several more hunters in the head, ending the majority of hostilities.

"That's all of them," Jaxx announced.

"What about them?" Samarin said, nodding her head to the still-fallen Kryvokk and Braden.

"I don't think they'll be a problem," Bindo said. "If they were, they would be attacking us right now."

"We must go assist Master Zeeloss!" Shalanna said.

"If he's so high and mighty, he can take care of himself," Samarin snorted.

"No Jedi will ever shun assistance," Bindo said. "Let's go."

The four left, leaving Braden and Kryvokk alone in the hangar. Shalanna, however, was now plagued by doubts. Were Kryvokk's words true? Was her master more than he appeared?

* * *

><p>With a burst of Force energy, Zeeloss shoved Metarrid and Kiriad down the hall, both rolling to their feet and ready to launch a counter-attack. Metarrid released a flash of Force lightning from his fingertips, only for Zeeloss to block the electricity with his lightsaber. Kiriad stormed toward the Jedi Knight, blade ready to strike, but Zeeloss pushed his hand forward and released the Force in a blast that launched the Sith Pureblood back.<p>

"You fight well, Jedi," Metarrid said, purple lightsaber in a guarding position.

"Your fork-tongued compliments mean nothing to me, Sith," Zeeloss said. "Your kind has brought nothing but despair and suffering to the galaxy."

"I have heard that you have brought some amount of suffering yourself," Metarrid retorted.

Kiriad lunged forward, blade at the ready, but Zeeloss was ready. One blade thrust later, and a shaft of blue energy protruded from Kiriad's back. The Sith Pureblood dropped his lightsaber, and as Zeeloss pulled his blade from his victim's body, Kiriad fell to the ground.

"Very impressive," Metarrid said. "I see the Order's dispersion amongst the stars has not weakened its members."

"We still train…for the glory of the Order, and the Republic," Zeeloss spat, preparing his blade. "We will never allow the Sith to plunge the galaxy into darkness."

"Ah, but I am not truly Sith," Metarrid said. "As it stands, I am currently unaffiliated, given that I have severed my ties to the Empire."

He deactivated his lightsaber, kneeling to the ground.

"I offer you my surrender, Master Jedi," Metarrid said, bowing his head.

"The word of Sith cannot be trusted," Zeeloss spat, preparing his blade for a swing.

Underneath his mask, Metarrid smirked as he uttered his last word.

"Fool."

And then Ovan Zeeloss' lightsaber put an end to Metarrid Leykott.

Zeeloss paused as Metarrid's lifeless body fell to the ground. The Jedi Knight then deactivated his own lightsaber, allowing the blue blade to retract into its hilt.

"Master Zeeloss!" Shalanna called as the group came to him.

"Shalanna, it is good to see you all right…as well as the rest of you," Zeeloss said. "Even if the Council does not approve, we have nonetheless done good today."

"What about him?" Samarin said, gesturing to Metarrid.

"He will not trouble the galaxy any longer," Zeeloss said. "We have averted a threat to the peace between Republic and Empire, however fragile and temporary it is."

A bloody cough caught the attention of the group, and they turned to see something incredible. Kiriad, despite the gaping wound in his body, was still alive, likely through the use of the Force. And, for the first time, Kiriad began to speak.

"Peace…is a lie," the Sith Pureblood coughed. "There is only passion. Through passion…I gain strength. Through strength…I gain power. Through power…I gain victory…and through…victory…my chains are…broken."

"How is he still-?" Samarin began to ask, but Kiriad cut her off.

"The Force…shall set me…free," Kiriad choked, blood dripping from his mouth.

"He's looking pretty bad," Jaxx observed.

"We must try and help him!" Shalanna said, but her master put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do," Zeeloss said. "His wound is fatal."

Kiriad slowly nodded, confirming Shalanna's fears.

"Come," Zeeloss said. "We should be going. The Council will be wondering where we are."

"Oh, no," Jaxx said as the group, aside from Shalanna, began to leave. "I'm not hanging out with you lunatics ever again. You almost got my ship blown up!"

"So, Jaxx, I assume you'll still be smuggling?" Bindo asked.

"Right in one," the Mirialan replied.

"Personally, I'm enlisting in the Republic military," Samarin said. "I think that's where my future will be. The Republic needs its defenders, after all."

"That sounds like an excellent decision," Zeeloss agreed.

Meanwhile, Shalanna simply stared at Kiriad, with pity in her eyes. He may have been Sith, but he was still a sentient being. Perhaps there was some way to save him? She knelt by Kiriad's side, attempting to confirm this. Instead, he held up his hand, his last breaths beginning to leave him. There was no saving him.

"Please…I beg you…Jedi," Kiriad said weakly. "You…and your…Order must…find…a way…to save…my son."

"Your son?" Shalanna asked, but the life faded from Kiriad's eyes. "Please, you must tell me! Who is your son?"

"Shalanna, where are you?" Zeeloss's voice rang. "We are leaving."

"I…I will be there shortly, Master!" Shalanna called back,

Before she left, however, she took one last look at the fallen Kiriad. She closed his eyes and whispered six words.

"May the Force be with you."

She then rose and left, trying her best to ignore the doubts eating away at her mind, at her devotion to the way of the Jedi. Was her master truly falling to the dark side? Or were the words of that vicious bounty hunter true? Had he already fallen? She sighed.

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>As Shalanna entered Jaxx's freighter, and the ship pulled out of the hangar, Braden and Kryvokk were somewhere else entirely. The two were inside Braden's ship, giving Kryvokk time to recover from the "wound" he had suffered during his scuffle with Jaxx.<p>

"Friggin' cheap Mirialan," Kryvokk muttered as he came out of the room Braden had given him.

"Well, look who's awake," Braden said as he approached the young hunter. "So…Jedi killed your parents, huh?"

"And I want to blow them all to bits, what's your point?" Kryvokk asked.

Braden chuckled.

"I've got to admit, hunter," Braden said, "you've impressed me."

"That so?" Kryvokk said, crossing his arms.

"Yep," Braden nodded. "And I've got a proposition for you. Ever heard of the Great Hunt?"

"No, why?" Kryvokk said.

"I'm getting to that," Braden said. "Every once in a while, the Mandalorians sponsor a contest to find the greatest hunter in the galaxy…the Great Hunt."

"Greatest hunter in the galaxy, huh?" Kryvokk said, putting a hand to his chin.

"This job's taught me that I can't be a hunter forever, and that I've got no shot at winning the Great Hunt," Braden said. "But you, on the other hand…"

"You think I've got what it takes?" Kryvokk asked, a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Without a doubt," Braden said. "Need a ride somewhere?"

"Nah, I'll just hijack a ship from one of the dead guys," Kryvokk said, heading for the ship's exit. "They probably won't mind."

"Probably," Braden said. "And, hunter?"

Kryvokk stopped, turning to the elder hunter. Braden took the young hunter's hand and dropped some credits into it.

"Take these and get yourself some new gear," Braden said. "You're gonna need it. And take this holocom, too," he added, giving Kryvokk a circular device as well. "I'll give you a call when the Great Hunt starts up, and when I do, meet me on Hutta. I'll send you directions."

"Sounds good to me," Kryvokk said. "See you 'round, Braden."

"You too, hunter," Braden smiled.

Kryvokk left, and Braden went to a larger holocommunicator in his ship. He activated it, and a blue image of an attractive young girl appeared. She seemed to have a cybernetic implant around her left eye.

"Hey, Braden, what's up?" the girl asked. "You seem unusually happy for someone whose job just went south."

"Always know how to read me, eh, Mako?" Braden said. "I'll tell you what I'm so happy about when I get back, but I'll give you a hint: it involves the Great Hunt, and how we're gonna win it."


	7. Epilogue

**The final chapter...is here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any names of planets or other characters are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Epilogue:

Roughly several days later, a silver-and-black ship landed in the hangar of Metarrid's space station. This ship bore the Imperial emblem, unlike the various mercenary ships that were also docked in the station. The ship opened, and out stepped two individuals—an elderly human and a young Chiss—both of which were flanked by a cadre of Imperial troopers.

The human was known only by the name of Darth Ranek. He appeared to be quite old, as indicated by his chalk white hair and the gauntness of his tattooed face. Ranek shrouded his body in black robes which, unlike most Sith, had a touch of gold to them. His blood red eyes, the flesh surrounding them disfigured by what seemed to be the dark side itself, surveyed the area.

The Chiss, however, was less important. Indeed, Ranek had virtually ignored his presence for most of the flight, speaking to him rarely. Despite this, the Chiss knew better than to question his superiors, and spoke only when spoken too.

Until he saw the body of Muikann lying on the floor.

"Father!" the Chiss cried, rushing to the side of his fallen fellow. Ranek, however, had a more reserved reaction.

"Well, no wonder your father's reports cut out, Makutaa," Ranek said. "It would appear that Metarrid discovered his true nature and had him eliminated…such is the way of the Sith."

Only the fear of his superiors prevented Vam'akuta'ashadoin from striking the callous Sith Lord. He was only an Imperial agent in training, and Ranek was a powerful Force-user. Survival was the better option, but it was clear to Makutaa that the Sith did not deserve the power they so sought.

Ranek led his troopers down the hall, where he observed not only the corpses of Metarrid and Kiriad, but a display of beasts as well. Rakghouls, infant rancors, and even a strange creature labeled a "gorog" all remained trapped in cages. Ranek looked upon them with contempt.

"How ironic," Ranek said. "He tried so hard to create an army of loyal beasts…and yet he failed so miserably. Beasts like you, Makutaa, are loyal only to whoever feeds them…and the Empire appears to be offering you too much bait."

These insulting words reached Makutaa's ears, but he found it better to simply remember them for later rather than accuse him now.

"Lord Ranek, in here!" a trooper called, and the elderly human complied. The trooper was found in a room with nothing in it save what appeared to be a woman frozen in carobnite hanging on the wall.

"Thaw out that woman," Ranek ordered. "She may be able to tell us something useful."

The trooper complied, fiddling with buttons until the woman's frame began to burn with crimson heat. Eventually, the woman fell out, clutching her eyes as she revealed her wild dark hair.

"What happened?" the woman mumbled, her accent marking her as having come from Imperial territory. "Metarrid will pay for this."

"Enough," Ranek ordered. "And who might you be?"

"Metrime," the woman said, still clutching her eyes. "I'm…I _was _a slave of Metarrid Leykott. What do you want from me?"

"You will speak only when spoken to!" a trooper shouted and made to strike Metrime with his rifle.

A surprise came, however, when Metrime actually fired a small burst of Force lightning at the trooper, delivering a fierce shock to his body. The trooper convulsed for a moment before the electricity stopped coursing through his body, paralyzing him temporarily. The other troopers aimed their guns at Metrime, but Ranek held up a hand that ordered them to cease.

"You are strong with the Force?" Ranek said.

"No, I just happen to have an electrical device embedded in my fingers," Metrime said sardonically.

"You have quite a tongue," Ranek said. "Give me useful information, and I will spare you the torment your words would normally have brought."

"You want useful information?" Metrime asked. "Go down the hall and to the right. There, you'll find Metarrid's so-called 'greatest achievement'. He called it 'Project Blacknova'."

"Is that so?" Ranek said. "You seek to spite your master?"

"The fool who froze me is no master of mine," Metrime spat.

"Indeed not," Ranek said, "because your master is now the Empire."

Ranek looked to several troopers.

"Take Metrime to a random Sith Academy," he ordered. "There, she shall begin her Sith training."

He looked specifically at Metrime.

"Any objections?" he asked.

"None…my _lord_," Metrime said, stressing Ranek's title.

As several troopers led Metrime away, followed by Makutaa, Ranek followed the directions Metrime had given him and found himself in the same room in which Metarrid had meditated. There, he beheld Project Blacknova, still contained in a tank. The experiment's hair, styled in what appeared to be a mullet, was one of the notable features Blacknova's observer discovered, alongside the Pureblood's unusually large size and a pair of scars where the facial tendrils would have been. Ranek put a hand to the glass, feeling for himself the tremendous power housed within Blacknova. Not only was the experiment in peak physical condition, but its strength in the Force was phenomenal.

He had to admit, Metarrid was quite clever. Using a Sith Pureblood due to the natural Force sensitivity was a start, but judging by the various wounds and scars on Blacknova's body, he appeared to have experimented on the red-skinned humanoid, likely to further increase his power. Upon closer inspection, Ranek found something strange: Blacknova bore somewhat of a resemblance to Metarrid's apprentice, Kiriad. Given that such a matter was of no concern to him, however, he merely pushed it out of his mind.

Ranek faced his palm towards the tank, and with quick motion of his hand, used the Force to destroy the tank. Blacknova fell out, coughing and gasping as he did so. The experiment slowly rose, groaning.

"Whuh…wha…where am I?" Blacknova asked.

"Do you know anything at all?" Ranek asked.

"Ye…yes," Blacknova said slowly. "I…am a weapon. I am to be this galaxy's most powerful force."

"And so you shall be," Ranek said. "You are indeed a weapon. You are Project Blacknova, and your mission is to serve the Empire."

"Then I shall," Blacknova declared, becoming more and more confident in himself as the moments passed. "I shall become the Empire's strongest servant. I shall serve the Emperor with my life."

"An excellent answer," Ranek said, leading Blacknova through the door and into the hall, the latter gazing at the world around him all the while. "But, first, you must be trained in the use of the Force. I will take you to an academy at which you will begin your training. From there, you will be transferred to the academy on the planet Korriban, the birthplace of the Sith. There, your training will be completed, and you will be assigned a Sith Master. Are you ready for this task?"

"I will do as I am instructed," Blacknova said.

"Wise words," smirked Ranek.

Meanwhile, Metrime quietly smirked to herself as the troopers led her down the hall. This was her destiny…to take the power of the Sith Empire for herself, to conquer the galaxy, to succeed where her fool 'master' had failed. Her 'master'…those Imperial troopers were clearly gullible imbeciles if they believed such a flimsy lie. Even her brother was not so foolish.

Ah, Metarrid Leykott…he trained her how to use the Force, though had she been patient and suffered through the rest of the learning, she would not be so weak at this moment in time. No matter. She would surpass him eventually, once her official Sith training was complete. And then Metarrid would see, from wherever he was now, that he should have just killed her rather than simply imprison her.

This was the vow of Metrime Leykott, future Sith Empress. And it was a vow that would never be broken.


End file.
